Love Gone Astray
by CassieSalvatore1864
Summary: It's been six years since Cassie left Mystic Falls. She has a new life now and she's trying to forget her old one. But what happens when Cassie gets a few phone calls and someone unexpected shows up at her door? Will Cassie welcome her old life or will she try to push it away once more? More than one OC Rating May Change


**Hello. This is a sequel to my original story **_Falling In Love With A_ Vampire**. If you haven't read that, I suggest you read it, before this. Otherwise, this might not make much sense. But, maybe it will. I dedicate this story to a friend of mine named _Carolette. _Also, I'm not going to have chapter titles this time. It took to much time trying to figure one out.  
**

**Before I start the chapter I would like to say something.**

**I apologize for this being so short and I know you might want to kill me for the way the previous story ended and how this one is going to begin...But please don't. I can't give anything away, I don't know how this one is going to end yet but BEAR WITH ME! And please don't kill me in my sleep**

* * *

_Love Gone Astray_

**_Three Months After The End Of The First One_**

**Prologue**

**Cassie's POV**

I sigh softly as I feel myself being yanked into another dream state. It had been three months since I had left Mystic Falls. Damon had Bonnie trying to do all kinds of locator spells and shit to find me, but I can block them. Currently, Damon has Bonnie doing a spell to where he can see me in my dreams. I hate it. It never lets me get real sleep.

This time, I am sitting in a clearing, pulling at grass when Damon walks up to me. He wear's his normal attire. Black shirt, black jeans, black combat boots and his black leather jacket. His blue eyes are filled with worry, just like they always are when I see him in these dreams. The moon is full above us as he pulls me to my feet, pulling me in a hug. I hug him back then pull away.

"You have got to stop making Bonnie do these spells. I can't get _any _sleep" I say. Damon frowns.

"Come home and I'll stop. Just come home Cassie...I miss you. And I love you...We all miss you. Come home..." Damon says, cupping my cheek. I pull back.

"No! I'm not coming back Damon. How many times do I have to tell you that?" I say.

"Please Cassie...Please. I love you..." Damon replies. Tears fill my eyes. I knew what I had to do. I had spent all day convincing myself to do it. _It's the only way to keep him safe _I think to myself before mustering up all the courage and anger I have and forcing the horrid words out of my mouth.

"I don't love you Damon" I say, fighting back the tears that threaten to fall from my eyes. Damon freezes, taken aback.

"W-what?" Damon whispers.

"I don't love you. I never did. I strung you along. I only pretended to love you to get what I wanted from you and you couldn't even give me that" I say, forcing a scoff from my mouth. Pain envelopes Damon's expression.

"I-I don't believe you..." Damon says then shakes his head, pulling me to him. "I know what you're doing. You're pushing me away so I'll stop looking for you but I won't. I will never stop looking for you Cassie." I grit my teeth, actual anger taking over me as well as the fear of him dying. I look him deep in the eyes, my heart breaking as I speak.

"You don't love me. You never loved me. I mean absolutely nothing to you. I was just a good fuck, that's it. You will stop searching for me. You will forget about me, and move on with your life...I'm just a ghost in your past. Do you understand?" I say, still looking Damon in the eyes.

"I understand" Damon replies in a monotone. I feel a tear slide down my cheek and I kiss him one last time before everything starts to disappear as I begin to wake up.

"Goodbye Damon..." It's the last thing I say before I jerk awake. When I am awake, I let the tears fall freely from my eyes, crying my heart out.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Six Years Later_

**Cassie's POV**

I open my eyes and yawn, stretching as I get out of my bed. I quickly change clothes, before slipping on boots. It was a Saturday which meant I had nothing really planned. Another knock sounded on my door. The room I was in had a back door and that's where the knock was coming from. It was also what had woken me up.

"I'm coming! God! Hold on!" I cry out, fixing my hair before walking the short distance to the door. I open it up and see my best friend standing there, Kendra. She has short blonde hair and beautiful gray/blue eyes. She has been my best friend for three years now and she knew everything about me, even my little supernatural secret. Surprisingly, when she had found out, she was angry with me for not telling her.

"Well it's about time!" Kendra cries, throwing her arms around me and pulling me into a hug. I laugh and hug her back.

"Good morning Kendra" I say as she pulls back.

"Morning?! It's 1:27 in the afternoon" Kendra says. I chuckle, grabbing my jacket and closing the backdoor. I start to walk, Kendra's pace matching my own.

"I know. That's morning for me on a Saturday when I have nothing to do and they're at a friend's house" I reply. Kendra rolls her eyes, pulling out a clipboard and moving some papers before answering.

"Whatever. Remember, you have to pick them up at 3:30. Now, at 2:00 there is an interview scheduled" Kendra says. I nod and she continues. "We have to be at the High School at 4:30 to help with the decade dance, and then after 7:30 you are completely free to do whatever you want, and your phone is about to ring."

Sure enough, as soon as the words left her mouth, my phone begins to ring. I smirk at her, pulling it out. _Unknown Number._ I raise an eyebrow and flip it open, putting it to my ear.

"Cassie Mitchell's phone, how may I help you?" I say, making Kendra roll her eyes as she puts the clipboard back in her bag. I frown when I get no answer.

"Hello?" I ask into the phone before my phone beeps, signalling the person hung up. My frown deeps and I close my phone.

"Who was it?" Kendra asks. I shake my head.

"I don't know, they didn't say anything. But, so much for not having anything to do and here we are" I reply, opening the door to the Library for her. She smiles and walks in. I walk in after her and walk up to the desk.

"Hey Christina. Are those books in?" I ask, flashing a smile. The tall woman standing at the desk smiles at me. She has long, curly, black hair. She nods and disappears to the back for a moment before coming back with four books.

"Here you are Cassie" Christina says. I smile at her again, handing her a twenty because I'm buying the books, not checking them out. She smiles back and puts the twenty away and I go over to Kendra, handing her one of the books.

"Here. I knew how much you wanted it. Happy early birthday" I say, handing Kendra a book on witches. She nearly squeals as she hugs me tightly. I hug her back.

"Thanks so much!" Kendra says, only to be shushed by a gray haired librarian. Kendra blushes and lowers her voice "Thanks Cassie."

"No problem. I bought it so it's officially yours. You can look up more on being physic" I say. Kendra smiles and I follow her to a corner where we both get started on a book. I have three in my hands and I begin to read one while Kendra reads the one I gave her.

* * *

After about an hour, my phone rings again. I pull it out and read the ID. Once again, it reads _Unknown Number._ I sigh and open it, putting it to my ear.

"Cassie Mitchell's phone, she's not in right now. Can I take a message?" I say into the phone. I hear something on the other end that sounds like a muffled gasp, and then I hear someone speak.

"Can you tell her that an old friend is coming by soon?" The voice whispers into the phone. I frown.

"Can I get that friend's name?" I ask but once again, the person hangs up. I close my phone and put it back in my pocket, shaking my head. I go back to reading my book.

* * *

"Kendra, come on! You said you'd drive me! Plus, you get to drive my car. I mean, how often do I let _anyone _drive my baby?" I say to Kendra, putting on a puppy dog face. She shakes her head.

"Nooo come on! Don't do that! That's not fair!" Kendra cries. I let out a few whines before she reluctantly agrees.

"Yes!" I cry, pumping my first in the air, making Kendra laugh. She gets in the driver's side of my car and I get in the passenger side.

* * *

After the interview, Kendra drives me to a yellow house. When we pull up, I get out, telling her to wait in the car. I go up to the house and knock. A woman with red hair and brown eyes opens the door and she smiles when she see's me.

"Cassie it's good to see you!" The woman says, pulling me into a hug. I hug her back.

"It's good to see you too Karen" I reply. "Where are they?" Karen steps back, allowing me into the house. She turns and calls upstairs.

"Hailey! Derek! Cassie's here!" Quickly, a six year old girl and a six year old boy come running down the steps, launching themselves into my arms. I giggle softly, wrapping them up in my arms, hugging them both tightly.

"Hey guys! Oh I missed you so much!" I say, nuzzling both of the children.

"We missed you too!" Derek says.

"Yeah! So much!" Hailey says. I smile.

"Well I'm here now. And it's time to go home, so let's go" I say, picking them both up in my arms and carrying them out to my car, saying a thank you and goodbye to Karen. I strap them into the car and then get back into the passenger seat. Hailey and Derek say hello to Kendra, who smiles at them both before we are heading back to my house.

* * *

When 7:30 finally comes, I breathe a sigh of relief. Kendra tells me she will get a ride home from Alexis and then I am heading home in my car. When I finally get there, I find the kids in bed, asleep. I smile and kiss their foreheads before going into the kitchen and fixing myself a drink. I then go into the living room and sit down, picking up the book that had been sitting on the coffee table. Just when I start to get back into the book, my phone once again rings. I let out a soft growl before picking it up. When I see it is once again the Unknown Number I answer.

"Looking you fucking asshole. You've called me twice today already and each time you hang up. Either tell me what the fuck you want or I'm calling the goddamn police and having them track you down through your fucking number!" I hiss into the phone. I hear a low chuckle from the other end of the phone.

"Glad to know you still have that fire in you" The voice from earlier says. I frown, growing both confused and more upset.

"Who the hell are you?!" I ask. I get a short response before the person once more hangs up on me.

"Open the back door" Is the only reply. I frown and stare at my phone with a bewildered expression before a knock sounds at my back door. I get up and cautiously walk towards it while muttering "I swear if this is some fucking sick joke, I'm going on a murder spree" under my breath. When I open the door, I freeze in shock at who is standing there.

"Well it's not a joke" Damon says, a smirk plastered on his handsome face, his blue eyes shining with mischief. "But don't let that stop you from going on a murder spree" I nearly faint.

* * *

***Hides behind Damon* Protect me!**

***Damon* Why would I do that?**

**Because I said!**

***Damon* And since when do I take orders from you? You left me!**

***Rolls my eyes* Get over that already. It was six years ago! Beside's, you found me!**

***Damon* After six years. Beside's, why do I need to protect you?**

**They might kill me in my sleep! I'm going to go to sleep tonight and they'll sneak in through my bedroom window and slit my throat or something!**

***Damon* Your room is on the second floor, there is no tree near your bedroom window, there is plastic over the window because it's broken and said plastic is screwed into the window frame. Trust me, no one is getting in.**

***I frown* So? Fan girls (Or fan guys) can do some seriously crazy shit...And since when are you a fan of logic?**

***Damon* *Shrugs* Who said I was? I was just merely pointing out that I don't need to protect you.**

***I stick my tongue out at you*  
**

***Damon* *I growl softly* Keep that tongue in your mouth or else I'll put it to good use.**

***I blush deeply, instantly sticking my tongue back in my mouth***

**Well anyways...hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry about this. P.S. I might do this more often just to make things...well hopefully funnier. Let me know if you'd want to see me argue with the characters like this?**


End file.
